Reid: Re-Aged and Wanted
by KESwriter
Summary: In "Another De-Aged Reid Story" Reid plunged from the top of a building, survived and reverted to his current age. Now he, a re-aged Chinese agent, and his team are labeled domestic terrorists by the government with the strings pulled by the de-aging serum developer desperate to capture them along with other entities.
1. Chapter 1

Read at your own risk if you haven't read "Another De-Aged Reid Story." Characters from the first story are frequently mentioned as well as key plot points.

As many of you know, my mother is sick and may be dying at a rate no one can pin down. Her mind is as sharp as ever. I try to get out of the house whenever I can to write as I risk losing my train of thought when I do at home. I risked it tonight as she seemed to be sound asleep. I am working on caring for myself through gym classes and we finally found an aide from a different agency who seems competent and unafraid of my geriatric barky but not bitey dog. I can never thank those who support my mom and I on this site enough.

Reid: Re-Aged and Wanted

Prologue:

Jeremiah Travers entered a room only lit by the glow of the large screen in the room. The figure on the screen was wearing a blue hood that concealed his face.

"My daughter tells me that ten people at Octavian are killed to guarantee the prosperity of your institution over the course of fifty years."

"You have used dirtier tactics Dr. Travers," the figure said in a low whisper. "We both only want the same thing: Eternity."

"I had my people look into the deaths over the last two hundred years," Travers said. "The accidents and illness-related deaths match up."

"It is unfortunate that our dúnmharfóir was insistent on carrying them out in quick succession," he said. "But maybe there is a silver lining."

"My Adrian is dead. What silver lining could there possibly be?"

"Your experiment cheated death and you want him back along with the woman de-aged and then re-aged with your stolen formula."

"You think you could help me?"

"I know we can help you. You have the US government we have the world."

"What do you want out of this?"

"We want their blood on our land. You may not think much of our brand of guaranteeing eternal wealth, but the blood of the ever-living should guarantee more prosperity than any previous sacrifices."

"A little blood for your resources to capture Spencer Reid and Meirong Wing. You have a deal."

"The future is bright for both of us Dr. Travers."

A flash of red came across his eyes when Travers smiled.

Chapter One:

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know Thea," Traver said. "One way or another."

They were sitting in his office in their Westchester mansion. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"The killing is over at Octavian Dad," Thea said. "Adrian's death has been avenged. What more do you want?"

"I want Spencer Reid and Meirong Wing," he said. "They survived the un-survivable and I want them for further study!"

"You're not getting anything out of me!" she shouted.

"Typical stubborn Thea," he said and pressed a button. "Get in here Adam!"

Wendt came in wearing a mask and carry as steaming cylinder with a case.

"Sir, you might want to leave until I am done dosing Thea," he said. "This variation of truth serum is highly unstable."

"Call me when she's cooperative," Travers said and stalked out.

Wendt looked her in the eye.

"Don't struggle. Don't react. I'm on your side. There is no audio on these cameras because I had a friend pull the plug."

"No truth serum can work on me you idiot," she said.

"Good," he said put the mask on her.

"Seriously Adam, why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because you don't have much of a choice. You're trying to protect those agents and the President is going to appear at nine o'clock this morning and report that Spencer Reid and his friends are wanted as highly dangerous domestic terrorists."

"Has my dad gone insane!?"

"The short answer is yes," he said. "You know that non-dairy creamer your dad is always pouring into his coffee? They're experimental anti-depressants he's been buying before they go for more extensive testing."

"My dad has been lost since my mom died hasn't, he?"

"Your mother was the voice of reason that kept his mania focused," he said. "I've known him longer than anyone, this serum wasn't a random side project. This is his life work. Nothing will stand in his way of getting what he wants."

"Except you," she said dubiously.

"And your maternal grandfather."

"Lao ye?" she said, surprised.

"He's has his supporters in the company and is financing a revolt as he claims he once saw the evil in your father's eyes and only permitted the marriage because your mother loved him. The only reason he doesn't regret it is because of you and Adrian."

"It feels like there is a Star Wars/Hunger Games reference I am missing."

"You are," he said. "Now this gas will make you sound more sedated but you can lie. I trust you to be creative in getting your father off the teams trail."

"You know I'm good at lying."

"One quick question," Wendt said before turning the switch on the machine. "What was Meirong like when she resurrected? I saw the surveillance footage but I want to hear it from you."

"For about a minute, I was sobbing into the arms of what I thought was a dead girl, Adam. Then she woke up and started clawing at her clothes. It took me second to realize what was going on and then I used a knife to shred her clothes as she grew. The bullet bounced into my hand. It was the freakiest thing I'd ever experienced."

"The freakiest thing anyone has experienced," Wendt said.

"Can I really trust you Adam?"

"I know you won't. But I'll do my best from this point on to prove my trustworthiness."

"I'll hold you to it," she said.

Adam flipped the switch.

…

Reid tried to get comfortable in the coveralls they had raided from a repair shop. Meirong wasn't fairing much better as she was still in the priest robes. They sat together in the dark of a camping lodge on the outskirts of Westchester county.

"What did you see when you died?" she asked.

"A woman I didn't recognize holding what I think is my future son," he said honestly. "What about you?"

"Twin girls on each side of my boyfriend," she said.

"Do you think it will come true?" he asked.

She squeezed his hand.

"I hope so."

There was synchronized knock. Reid opened the door.

"We come bearing gifts," Rossi said.

"I found men and women's clothes with belts from the lost and found bin," Prentiss said.

"Great," Meirong said.

"I found canned goods and water bottles," Lewis said. "I hope you like spam."

"I never tried it," Meirong said.

"When cooked properly, it is fine," Alez said. "I found a portable cooktop and utensils. Someone was in hurry to get out and left it by a creek."

"I outdid all of you," Rossi said. "I found a radio so we don't have to keep going back to that jalopy of a jeep we stole for news."

"Turn it on," Prentiss said.

"And Tara Lewis are all part of a secret FBI domestic terror cell intent on destroying our country," the president was saying. "They are armed and highly dangerous. Hide on site and call the authorities if you can. They were last seen heading in a pale blue pickup truck with a license of PIA-1113 with the intent of heading to the Connecticut border. My team and I will have more information available in the coming hours. For the now the people in the surrounding areas should stay on alert.

If you know something, share it with the White House's special tip line listed below and on our website. From this point on the FBI can no longer be trusted and my personal advisors will begin reconstruction what is left of the FBI effective immediately. Thank you and stay safe America."

The message ended.

"So, we're fugitives with no jobs to return to," Rossi said. "People keep telling me I am overdue for retirement."

There was crackling on the radio.

"Guys listen," Reid said.

The room went quiet as the crackling continued in a pattern for twenty seconds.

"I couldn't pick up on the Morse code," Alvez said.

"It's not Morse code in English," Reid said.

"It's in pinyin," Meirong said.

"What's the message?" Prentiss asked.

"You are not alone," Reid said.

Author's Note:

For the politically curious: I will never use a name and only refer to the president as a "he." That is all I will ever say on the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes it is a war between desire to sleep all day and writing. My mom woke me at around four a.m. to discuss a conversation she thought she had a with a friend last night. I swear, her mind is as sharp as ever. It's just the medications put weird thoughts in her head.

Also, no one told me caregiving would be this frustrating. I got dragged home from writing to what turned out to be a non-emergency. I could scream. I am finishing this at home and then I'm going to punch some waves in my pool. Thankfully, the aide is coming tomorrow.

Chapter Two:

Fickler sat in a jail cell staring at the walls. He never thought his life would come to this. The biggest mistake he had ever made was letting Jeremiah Travers use Spencer Reid. Now the country was going to pay.

There was a loud clanging against the bars. Alex Lloyd appeared with a wide grin.

"Package for you _Director_."

"If it is a gun, I'll use it on you Lloyd," he said spitefully.

"Verbally assaulting your guard," Lloyd said and clicked his tongue. "They might take away your bathroom privileges and force you to use a bucket."

Fickler merely gave him a dirty look. Lloyd laughed and passed him the package.

"It's a lighter," Lloyd said as Fickler unwrapped it. "But it doesn't work."

Fickler recognized what it was. It was one of Hartman's specially designed devices. He put his thumb print to the bottom of it.

It let out a deafening, high-pitched whistle. Lloyd ran off along with the other guards in the facility.

"That should buy us about two minutes," Hartman's voice said.

Fickler held it closer to his ear.

"If you're getting this, it means you're probably in jail on trumped up charges and the FBI has fallen. Don't act so surprised. Just listen, as there isn't much time. Sending Reid's team to Westchester wasn't the only thing I did before I chose to end my own life. A coward's way out, but now is not the time to discuss it.

I'm guessing Reid found the secret chamber where the victims of the dúnmharfóir are listed, but the chamber of the brainwashing is under the principal's office. I found that after the chairman of the board of directors told me about the ritual behind the killings.

Before graduation, every student is exposed to a special form of brainwashing through the use of psychedelic herbs and hypnotic phrasing. Over the last forty years audio and visual tools were added. They are brainwashed to see power and immortality. I did some googling of the names. With the exception of Adam Wendt, a couple others, twelve of the top scientists who work for Travers graduated from Octavian.

When the Doomsday Clock hits midnight, a new world order will rise, led by the Octavian alumni.

I know this all sounds nuts, but I have faith in you director. I have a few other tricks up my sleeve. Be prepared to be the leader this country needs and rally the troops."

There was a clanging against the door.

Wearing tactical gear, Karen Vega appeared along with the tech Fickler had assigned to assist Reid. She unlocked the door.

"There's an upside to everything," she said. "I finally found a reason to put a bullet in Lloyd's skull."

"Thank you," he said. "What about my family?"

"On a barge overseas," she said. "They're safe."

Fickler thought of Hartman's words. He couldn't let the man die in vain.

"Let's get to work," he said.

…

Morgan and J.J. sat at opposite ends of the transport truck with their hands chained.

"Do you think they're okay?" J.J. asked.

"I hope so," Morgan said.

They had had this conversation a dozen times and it always ended the same way: With hope for the best. It was all they could talk about as fear petrified them when they thought about anything else. All they could focus on was hope.

There was a sudden jolt. Morgan and J.J. lost their balance. They felt like they were tilting to the right until the vehicle was turn on its side completely. Morgan and J.J. both screamed in terror.

Then the doors burst open. The sight shocked both of them. It was Hotch and Elle Greenaway.

"Did someone order a rescue?" Greenaway asked sarcastically.

They were both wearing green utility coveralls and gloves.

Both Morgan and J.J. couldn't say anything. It was all too surreal. The two of them together seemed to defy logic.

"I know," Greenaway said impatiently. "I believe Shakespeare said something about misery and strange bedfellows."

"How?" Morgan asked.

Hotch pulled out tools and began to work on his chains as Greenaway did the same with J.J.

"You weren't the only person Hartman reached out to before he died," he said. "He knew something big was coming and it would require all the resources of every current and former loyal FBI agent."

"Elle?" J.J. asked.

"I run a vigilante-style organization designed to fight sex trafficking. One of Hartman's former operatives who left almost exactly the same way I did is one of my top lieutenants and convinced me to join the cause."

Morgan and J.J. didn't say anything as they were freed.

"Elle and I agreed to leave the past in the past and look to the future," he said. "Which will not look positive unless we put our differences aside and work together."

"What about Jack and Jessica?" J.J. said.

"The family of all top-ranking FBI agents are currently on a barge to Canada. Reid's mother, your families, and mine are all being escorted North. Simmons, Callahan, and Seaver are leading while Garcia runs technical interference."

"So, what do we do?" Morgan asked as they got out.

Greenaway pulled guns off the incapacitated guards.

"Fight."

…

Rossi turned off the radio.

"It sounds like civil war," he said.

"Hartman knew he was going to die," Reid said thoughtfully. "He was a man with many resources and connections. If he contacted you before he died, who else might he have contacted?"

"A good question," Prentiss asked.

There was synchronized knock on the door. Rossi opened it to see Alvez with Lewis carrying large bags.

"Being a bad guy was kind of fun," Alvez said.

Prentiss began to sort through what they brought. Reid tried not to hide his excitement at the sight of socks and underwear.

"You robbed a nice pharmacy," she said.

"Don't worry," Lewis said. "We followed your instructions to a T. Using gloves, we deactivated the alarm and smashed the living daylights out of the place."

"There wasn't an aisle we didn't trash," Alvez said.

"You're sure no one could see your faces?" Prentiss said.

"Absolutely," Lewis said as she pulled out hair dye and a pair of scissors.

"My auntie beautician was an excellent stylist," she said. "Are you ready to go blond Reid?"

"They say blonds have more fun," Meirong said.

"That saying is not based in any statistic," he said.

"I remember hearing about when Reid cut his own hair and Hotch asked if he was joining a boy band," Rossi said.

Alvez let out a snort as Reid turned red.

"You brought beer," Meirong said.

"We had to trash _every _aisle," Alvez said.

"Hand me one," Prentiss said while Lewis went to work on Reid.

Using a water bottle, she wetted it thoroughly and began to cut. The rest of the team sorted the supplies and a couple went to the jeep to stock it with materials.

Lewis held up a mirror.

"It looks nice," Reid said with a shrug.

"Not as short as I saw it once," Prentiss said. "It looks neater."

"Now time for the tricky part," she said. "Are you sure you're ready to go blond?"

"We don't have a choice," he said with a shrug.

"It's only temporary anyway," Prentiss added.

Using a brush, Lewis began to apply the dye to Reid's hair.

"You're a woman of many talents, Dr. Lewis," Rossi said.

"My Auntie Sarah said whenever things were rough at home, I was welcome at the salon so long as I was willing to help out. I certainly took her up on and that offer and learned a lot."

"Why didn't you go to beauty school?" Prentiss asked.

"Because my auntie saw how I loved psychology in high school and told me to dream bigger than a salon. I owe her my career."

"The things we learn about each other while on the run," Rossi said.

Lewis left Reid to let the dye sink into Reid's and turned to Prentiss, who was cutting her hair off her shoulders. There was a sudden beeping.

Reid quickly rushed to floorboards where they kept the phone Thea gave them concealed. On the screen was text message completely composed of coordinates.

"Where is that?" Rossi asked.

"Lake Placid," Reid said. "It's a parking lot, that was originally used for the staging of vehicles of foreign officials, for the nineteen eighty Olympic Games."

Meirong stared at him in shock and then looked at the team.

"Does he do this often?"

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

"Does it say anything else?" Prentiss asked.

"No," Reid said.

"Should we get going?" Alvez asked.

"Let's change our identities and head in that direction," Prentiss said. "We follow the same rules. Take only the backroads at night and ditch the vehicle the next day. When will that dye be ready?"

"In another ten minutes," Lewis said.

"Everyone, take care of your personal business and then prepare to help pack. Wheels up in thirty."

Reid suddenly felt exhausted. Maybe it was the dye fumes, or maybe it was the adrenaline of being on the run starting to fade. Either way, he was ready to just get in the jeep.

Alvez drove. No one spoke much. It had been agreed upon earlier to keep the lights off even as the roads were treacherous at times. Someone could easily report the sight of mysterious headlights in the middle of the night. This was why Alvez did most of the off-terrain driving, using his skills from oversees.

_Find me_. A voice desperately whispered.

Reid recognized it.

_Find me._

It was growing louder.

_Find me. Please!_

"Luke, STOP!"

The jeep almost spun to a stop in the mud.

"What was that about?" Prentiss asked breathlessly.

"Turn on the headlights," Reid said urgently. "Trust me."

Rossi pulled out his gun cautiously. What they saw shocked them.

It was a pregnant woman caked in mud with brownish blond hair wearing what looked like a ragged white shirt and black shorts. Her left ankle was in beartrap.

Reid tried to get out but Rossi put a hand on his shoulder.

There was an exchange of signals among the team. Alvez turned off the lights. Rossi pulled out night-vision goggles they had recently found at a hunting lodge. Rossi got out of the jeep followed by Lewis and Prentiss.

Then there was a flurry of gunshots. Prentiss and Lewis dragged the woman in. Rossi fired off one more shot before returning. Alvez then floored it.

"Who the Hell are you people?" the woman asked breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Spent the day listening to my mom's moans and sobs. It scares the crap out of me sometimes as I am not convinced, she'll wake up the next day after going through so much suffering from degenerative scoliosis and arthritis, among other problems.

I am not just writing these little details from my daily life to elicit sympathy. It helps to share and chronicling my experiences here might turn in to a bigger project outside FF in the future. Also, for those counting, we have another new aide who will be our regular aide and I am pleased to report she appears to have more experience than any of the others combined.

Chapter Three:

Ellie Bishop and Tim McGee stood at the head of the barge.

"Doesn't it feel weird letting the Feds lead?" Bishop asked. "I mean, we are the Navy."

"Fornell said we should trust them, and Gibbs trusts Fornell," McGee said.

"How is Delilah holding up with the kids?" she asked.

"They're doing fine," he said. "I'm just glad to get them out of danger. The mother of a Fed is reciting Chaucer to them and they seem to enjoy it."

"Hi guys," Callahan said. "Any sign of trouble?"

"Not from our vantage point," Bishop said. "How about from below?"

"Nothing so far," she said.

"One question," McGee said. "Where does one keep a specially retrofitted barge ready for transport?"

"I have no idea," she said. "I was just given the instructions to show up at the navy yard with a bus full of families that could be used as bargaining chips if things went south."

"Do you get the sense that a bigger power is at work?" Bishop said. "Someone is pulling the strings who is more powerful than the US government."

"I try not to think about it honestly," she said. "I have one hundred fifty people I need to keep safe and worrying about what I can't control is a waste of energy."

"Fair point," Bishop said.

"What is that!?" McGee shouted pointing west.

They pulled out their binoculars.

"That's a missile!" Bishop said.

"It is heading straight towards us!" Callahan said and pulled out her radio. "Simmons, is this on radar?"

"You better believe it is!" Simmons. "Hold on to something. We're going to engage in evasive maneuvers."

The gripped the ropes holding supplies on top of the barge.

The missile was getting closer.

"Simmons," Callahan said slowly.

"I'm sorry."

A crackling came across the radio. It became rhythmic.

"That's Morse code," McGee said. "It says: Don't panic."

There was the sound of roaring force. A hundred feed away from them a missile launched.

Bishop, McGee, and Callahan stood still as the missile hit the one aimed at them.

"Still not curious about who is watching out for us?" Bishop asked numbly staring at the debris falling in the distance.

"As long as they keep watching out for us, I could care less who they are," Callahan said.

…

"The world is going to Hell and you're trying to get us expelled from the one safe place on the planet?" Leon said, as he, Kirsty, and Thea broke into the administration building.

"I gave you choices," Thea said. "Your betting operation could be exposed or you come with me. Kirsty, I could expose your school-wide cheating scheme or you could come with me tonight. You both chose to come with me."

"Why do you need us again?" Kirsty said as they sprinted through the halls. "As your shield?"

"I don't like the idea of getting busted alone," she said.

"Wonderful," Leon said.

Thea picked the lock to the principal's office and then deactivated the motion sensors and and shorted out the camera.

"So, we're looking for 'brainwashing' equipment?" Kirsty asked.

"I bribed an underpaid Westchester cop to get me Bertha's journal. She mentioned a chamber under the principal's office where 'students are reborn to serve the purpose of Octavian.'"

They used their phones for light and looked around.

"No door seams under the desk," Kirsty said.

"Let's lift the rug," Thea said.

After moving the coffee table, they rolled the rug to discover a trap door. Thea used her universal lockpick and it popped open.

"I'll stand look out," Kirsty volunteered.

"Is someone afraid, of the dark?" Leon snickered.

"It could be another deathtrap," Kirsty said. "This place is full of creepy s**t."

"Suit yourself," Thea said and climbed the ladder down.

"Wow," Leon said.

The chamber was lined with file cabinets, but at the center was a single chair in front of a basin facing a wall covered with a projection screen.

"Start documenting crap," she said. "We need to show the world that Octavian is more cult than school."

They took photos of everything. Files with names on them, the herbs in storage, as well as the sound equipment.

"Hey, Thea," Leon said. "Did your dad go here?"

"No, the family was too poor to send him here. Grandma Travers was a drugged-up flower child and Grandpa was a gambler, so they couldn't help him apply for scholarships. Why?"

"Then why is he on a list of distinguished alumni?"

Thea stopped dead in her tracks.

"Show me."

He passed her the file.

"Dad's friend who lived across the street went here," she said more to herself than anyone. "He died in a fishing accident junior year. Oh, they didn't!"

Leon pulled out another file.

"Does this look like your father's handwriting?"

Thea examined it.

"I've been forging it for years. I'd recognize it in any form. Dad was Michael Solomon for the last year of senior year. Then he got brainwashed and now he's working for Octavian without knowing it."

"Let's get out of here," Leon said.

Thea stopped and held her hand out.

A figure jumped from the ladder. Thea and the figure fought hard and Leon tried to kick the person nervously.

"I yield!" Thea shouted.

"You're better than last time," she said. The woman helped Thea up and Leon directed his light at her.

"Gen the Ghost?" Leon said.

"Hi, Leon," she said pleasantly. "I hear death has made you exceptionally popular and rich."

"So, what brings you back to Octavian, Genricka?" Thea asked.

"My Uncle Harrold noticed some hints of hypnotic triggers and wiped them," she said. "We put destroying this chamber on the back-burner but have now made it a top priority."

"How do you plan on destroying it?" Thea asked with a grin.

She pulled out a miniature explosive.

"Cool."

"It is not a coincidence, you and I met tonight," Gen said. "You're coming with me."

"Are you kidnapping the now-only child of one of the richest men on the planet?" she asked with a wide grin.

"The world is on fire, Thea," she said. "I could use your assistance more in the field than at school."

"What about me?" Leon asked.

"I'm sorry Leon. I never liked being known here as the ghost. I was taught to keep a low profile here while I trained to work in clandestine intelligence work."

"Wait, Gen you're a spy?" Leon said disbelievingly.

"Something like that," she said. "We don't have much time. Let's blow this place and get out."

"I like that plan," Thea said. "Is Kirsty okay?"

"How much do you mean that?"

"It's the polite thing to ask."

They climbed up the stairs and moved a sleeping Kirsty away from the trapdoor entrance. Gen pressed a button on the device and threw it down the hole.

"I'll carry Kirsty, back," Gen said. "Go to the black Lamborghini on Dervish. I trust you to know the camera blind spots."

"Are you sure I can't come?" Leon said. "I'm only two years younger than you compared to Thea's four."

"You've seen the Devil Leon," she said. "You can protect the others from it."

"Okay," he said.

They reached the exit of the building, when the explosion came.

"Nice work," Thea said.

"The real work begins tomorrow," Gen said.

…

"You can't leave me at any hospital!" Isabell Gardner said.

"You're five months pregnant Ms. Gardner," Lewis said. "Even if we wanted to bring you along, we'd be putting your child's life at risk.

They had washed the mud off her at another camping site and managed to find a men's shirt that fit.

"Please, it's Isabell," she said. "You don't get it. The man who held me captive is my ex-husband's father. He raped me and the child is his. Rodney Gardner is also the head of the New York state troopers! He's held me captive for six months. He lets me escape every few weeks to see how far I'll get before I fall into one of his traps. From the way he's abused me and judging from the remains in his basement, I don't think I am his first victim."

"So, we found a serial killer while on the run," Alvez said.

"You're FBI agents on the run?" she said. "How much has the world changed since I was captured?"

"This all just happened over the past week," Rossi said.

"Guys," Prentiss said, coming into the jeep. "We need to get going. I just saw a trooper from the observation post."

"I told you!" Isabell said desperately.

"We can only go backwards," Reid said looking at a map. "Then we'll take a left and head east for a while."

Alvez revved the engine and they spun backwards. They drove straight into the lights of the state troopers.

"We're dead," she said frantically.

"Reid, the phone," Prentiss said. "Text help."

"Okay," he said as he pressed the keys for each letter.

The troopers were fast approaching.

"Everyone, remain calm," Prentiss said.

"Attention, former federal agents," a trooper said on a bullhorn. "You are wanted on domestic terrorism charges and the kidnapping of a civilian. Surrender peacefully or face the consequences."

They saw shotguns being pulled out.

"We can't outshoot them," Rossi said.

"We surrender and Reid and Meirong will never be free," Lewis said.

"And I won't be safe either," Isabell said. "Nor will my child be."

They could hear a helicopter overhead.

"Show us your hands in three, two-"

There was the roar of multiple guns at once.

Everyone screamed out in terror.

When the smoke cleared, a woman of Iranian descent and a dark-skinned woman with frizzy black hair appeared on each side.

"I'm Harper and this is Sameen," the dark-skinned woman said cheerfully. "You called for help?"

Author's Note:

Okay, a bunch of new characters that are not mine. Some might know Bishop and McGee are from NCIS. Gen, Harper, and Sameen are from Person of Interest, one of my absolute favorite shows of all time. The POI characters will be sticking around while NCIS were throw away lines. IMPORTANT: You do NOT need to know about POI moving forward. I promise it will be organic and sound more like something I made up than from another show (I wish).


End file.
